


Ending In Kisses

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Keith and Shiro have their weekly movie date night, but Kuro has a nightmare.





	Ending In Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyeh413peasants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift!

“Keith, why are we watching this movie? What even is this?”

“It’s Repo! The Genetic Opera. It’s for my cult film analysis class. Remember when we watched Rocky Horror?”

“...cult film analysis class...? You don’t have a cult film-”

“Shh, it’s an important part!”

Shiro rolled his eyes lovingly and pressed a kiss against Keith’s temple. Of course, Keith’s love of cryptids would warrant a love of cult classics as well. Even though Shiro didn’t particularly like the movies themselves, he absolutely adored spending time with his Keefers. He always picked cult classics. _Always_.

They did this every single weekend. Keith would come over with take-out food, and the two of them would immediately slump into the old couch with blankets and pillows to spare. When they were sufficiently nested, they’d snuggle up to eat and watch the movie. 

When food was finished, they’d hunker down even more. It always ended in kisses. Sometimes from happy snuggles, sometimes from comforting when the movie was particularly sad, sometimes when one of them fell asleep as a wake-up, sometimes from when the movie was just a tad too boring and the two wanted to move onto something more interesting. There were so many options for the night to fall into.

Shiro was about to plant one of the happy snuggle kisses on Keith’s forehead when a startlingly familiar voice came from behind the couch. “Shiro...?”

Both of them startled from their position, separating their bodies as if someone could find something incriminating. Instead of a robber or a murderer, the boys found Kuro standing wrapped in a blanket, bottom lip trembling.

Kuro had lived with his twin brother for a few days now, having just come out of the hospital and needing a place to start getting back on his feet again. No one knew exactly what happened - not Shiro, not the doctors, not even Kuro - but it was clear Kuro had some trauma. Shiro became an older brother very fast, despite being the same age as Kuro, and while he absolutely loved his brother, it was beginning to interfere with his social life.

Including his life with Keith.

Shiro suddenly looked very tired. “What is it, Kuro?” he asked as Keith paused the movie.

“I-I had a nightmare again...”

Shiro looked to Keith, wincing at the prospect of ruining their date night. He expected the usual grumpy face when Lance or Pidge interrupted their dates. But instead, Keith looked very worried - the same kind of worry Shiro had when Kuro was first released, and he wasn’t drained of energy. He turned back, using a very soft voice Keith hadn’t heard very often.

“What was the nightmare about, Kuro?”

Kuro wiped his nose with the edge of the blanket, voice trembling with every word, “I had a dream that mom and dad hated me...and that everyone left me, and I got really mad. A-and I spent years trying to ruin your life, and I burnt down your tree house, and you hated me, a-and and...” he quickly dissolved into sobs, tears spilling down his cheeks in buckets, “Y-you don’t hate me....do you, Shiro?”

The slightly older twin immediately got up from the couch and pulled Kuro into his arms, “No, of course not, Kuro...of course not, it was just a dream, okay? Let’s get you all back in bed, you won’t have it again-”

“Shiro?”

He instinctively looked over when Keith called his name, “I’m sorry, Keith, I’ll just be a second-”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Keith shifted over to one side of the couch, leaving a nice warm spot in the nest, “C’mere Kuro, you can stay here with us.”

The younger twin looked up from his mess of tears, looking to Shiro for approval. In turn, Shiro looked to Keith, “Would that be alright with you?”

“I used to get nightmares all the time, I understand,” Keith looked back to Kuro, “You can have the warm space in the middle, it’s alright.”

Without a lick of hesitation, Kuro darted around the couch and huddled into the middle seat, dragging Shiro along with him. It took some adjustments and some tear-drying, but eventually, they were all comfortable.

Before long, Kuro was resting peacefully between the couple, his head on a pillow in Shiro’s lap and his legs draped over Keith’s. It didn’t leave a lot of room for the other two to snuggle, but they still sat side by side, Shiro’s metal arm wrapped across Keith’s shoulders. Kuro didn’t hear a single word as the two spoke in hushed whispers.

“I’m sorry Keefers, he’s just-”

“It’s alright, Shiro.”

“He’s just not been himself ever since the accident-”

“I know.”

“A-and I just want him to feel at home again-”

“ _Takashi_.”

At his full name, Shiro looked up. A soft smile painted Keith’s face, and even though they’d been dating for at least a year, it still made the taller man swoon.

“It’s perfectly alright. You’re a wonderful brother...” he gently nudged Shiro’s face to face him, and pressed their lips together, “and an even better boyfriend.”

Their movie nights always ended in kisses.


End file.
